Little Brother
by HappilyBlue
Summary: Teddy's reaction to the arrival of Baby James.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. never have and never will. **

**A/N: This is is just a little one shot that came to me the other day and thought i would share it with you all. on the other hand another chapter for my other story, Teddy's Memories, should be up fairly soon :) **

**Enjoy! **

Little Brother.

It had been little more than two days since Harry and Ginny had brought baby James home. They had taken him to The Burrow with Teddy, so that Molly and Arthur could see their new grandson, and Victoire had been begging to see Teddy for ages. But Victoire wasn't there yet, and Teddy was sat by himself on the tyre swing in the back garden, thinking.

_They don't want me anymore. They have their own baby now. _

When Bill arrived with his daughter, everyone was excited about seeing James. He glanced out of the window, the sun was shining brightly, and the gnomes were running wild. He saw that Teddy was swinging moodily on the swing, and was not joining in the celebrations.

Victoire and Harry and the other weasleys were occupied by Baby James. He nudged Ginny and pointed out the window towards Teddy.

"I'll go talk to him" Bill said to her, and she nodded, a look of concern on her face for the boy she had almost come to think of as her own.

"What's the matter Teddy bear?" Bill said as he walked into the colourful garden. He sat down and leaned against the tree from which the tyre swing hung.

"They got James now" he said simply, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. "They don't need me no more" he sniffed.

"Oh Teddy that's silly. Of course they need you." His heart went out to the little boy. "You see, love is not like anything else. With everything else, the more people there are the less you get, like a cake. But with love it's the opposite. The more people there are, the more love there is. Do you understand?" he stood up and pulled Teddy into a hug.

Teddy turned his head sideways to look at Bill.

"You see, I am the oldest, and I thought exactly the same thing when Charlie was a baby. But my parents didn't love me any less than they did before."

"Really?"

"Yes I did. James is only a baby, and he's too little to do the things that you and everyone else do, which is why he needs people to help him and do things for him."

"Oh." he said.

"You know," Bill said "you are the older one, so you will get to teach James how to do things."

"Would I really get to do that?" Teddy asked, warily and excitedly as an image of himself teaching James the best way to wrestle a gnome came into his head.

"Yes you would. that's what brothers have to do."

"Maybe I could…" he trailed off, still wondering if they all wanted him around now that they had their own baby.

"Come on lets go back inside Teddy Bear. Vicky wants to talk to you I think" Bill helped him down from the swing, put a hand on his shoulder and steered him back towards the house.

He followed Bill down the garden, and into the house where most of the adults were still occupied with the baby.

Harry felt a light tugging sensation on his robes, and looked down to see Teddy looking up at him with his large brown eyes. Teddy gestured for him to come down to his level.

Teddy whispered into Harry's ear, "Can I see baby James too?"

Harry whispered back. "I tell you what, would you like to hold him yourself?"

Teddy looked scared. "But what if I hurt him by accidident?"

Harry smiled at his slight stumble over the words. He whispered something to Ginny, who was holding James, took Teddy's hand and led him over to the settee. Harry sat down, and pulled Teddy up onto his lap. Ginny placed James in Harry's arms, who carefully supported James while Teddy had a hold.

Arthur smiled and surreptitiously took a photograph on the muggle camera he had been given for Christmas.

The one thing Teddy wanted most at that moment, was the one thing he would never be able to have.

"What's the matter Teddy? Harry asked, when Teddy began to sniff.

"Can baby James be my baby brother?" he whispered again quietly, because he was embarrassed about asking. He was still scared that they might say no.

"Yes I think that's a very good idea." Harry said, completely surprising Teddy. "I think James needs a big brother to look after him and play with him. What do you think Gin?"

Ginny smiled at Teddy. "I think that's a brilliant idea. Would you do that for us Teddy?"

At their words, his whole face lit up completely. _My very own little brother!_ he could barely contain his excitement, which was released with a giggle. "Oh yes! And we can play on the tyre swing, and make a tree house and wrestle gnomes and-"

"I think he might be a bit young for that sort of thing yet Ted." Harry explained with amusement at his godsons reaction.

"That's alright, he will grow!" Teddy said brightly, with a grin from ear to ear.

"I tell you what, I'll help you do all those things until he's big enough. Then you can help James. How does that sound?"

- a few days later -

Ginny was desperately struggling not to laugh at the scene in front of her.

She walked into the kitchen to see that Teddy had climbed up onto the work surface, helping himself to the jar of chocolate biscuits that lived there.

"TED!" she called out loudly. He jumped out of his skin and rather looked like a deer caught in headlights. His face was covered in melted chocolate.

"What are you doing?" she asked him sternly.

"I'm not doing anything!" he said, claiming his innocence, when his guilt was written all over his face, in more ways than one.

"Teddy" she said. "are you sure? Do you want to tell me how that chocolate got all over your face?"

"Well" he began, recognising defeat. "Uncle Bill told me that James needs help with lots of things because he is too little, and sometimes we have to do things for them. And uncle George told me that James was too little to eat sweets when I went to give him one, so I thought I would eat his for him."

Ginny was struggling to contain her laughter, at both Teddy and George, as she had told him exactly what she would do to him if he gave her son sweets at that age.

"Well I don't think he needs any more help, and looking at your face I don't think you need help with that either. Why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands and face? And please remember to ask for a biscuit next time you want one." She said, she put a hand across his shoulders and guided him towards the bathroom.

"Yes auntie Ginny." he smiled mischievously at her. Something that was only ever seen in Teddy very rarely.

"Its his marauder genes coming through" Harry's laughing voice came from behind her. "We both get it every now and again"

Teddy went upstairs to the bathroom to clean the chocolate off his face and hands. He couldn't wait until James was old enough to play properly.

The final thought of the day, coming from everyone was that someday, he was going to make an excellent big brother.

**A/N: So what do you think? **


End file.
